Lumen Ereptum
by ImRav3nclaw
Summary: Pensando em todas as possibilidades, o Lorde das Trevas criara um plano reserva que ele pensou que não seria descoberto, porém, uma profecia é feita e precauções começam a ser tomadas. Com algumas voltas no vira-tempo, duas melhores amigas descobrem segredos sombrios, vivem experiências únicas e encontram sua verdade inevitável...
1. Prólogo

"Não existe triunfo sem perda, não há vitória sem sofrimento, não há liberdade sem sacrifício."

Fanfic escrita por duas amigas Potterheads às quais não pertencem nenhum dos personagens criados por J.K. Rowling.  
Tentamos nos manter o mais fiéis o possível à história original, fazendo, obviamente algumas mudanças para que o enredo ficasse bom na fanfic.  
A fic se passa durante o 5º livro/filme: Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix.  
Essa é uma história original e só pode ser reproduzida com a autorização de suas autoras, assim como o uso de seus personagens originais.  
Após o prólogo, os POVs são alternados entre Louise e Natalie, por via de regra. Qualquer mudança será avisada.

_Prólogo, narrada em terceira pessoa. Isso aconteceu há muuuuuuitos anos!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Rúbeo Hagrid, o guarda-caça, andava pela Floresta Proibida sob uma noite fria e estrelada. Ele ia apenas para uma breve inspeção, à pedido de Dumbledore. Ouviu um som de galope, que logo desacelerou, ao se aproximar, tornando-se um breve trote. Ele olhou à volta e viu a silhueta de um centauro que, ao chegar mais perto e entrar no alcance da luz da lamparina, revelou-se Firenze.

– Ah, boa noite, Firenze.

– Boa noite, Hagrid. Vem à algo à floresta ou estava apenas interessado em uma caminhada sob a luz da lua?

– Apenas uma inspeção de rotina, caro centauro. Porém creio que essa foi uma noite oportuna, pois essa caminhada sob esse belo céu estrelado não foi uma má ideia.

– Realmente. Você bem sabe o fascínio que as estrelas exercem sobre mim. – ele olhou para o céu, pensativo – Para mim é incrível poder ler o futuro nas constela- nisso, Firenze fez um som sufocado e seus olhos tornaram-se completamente vazios. Olhos, que refletiam a luz da lua, e vidraram-se no homenzarrão, fazendo-o sentir medo como uma criancinha. Uma voz rouca e metálica, quase como se outra pessoa tentasse sobrepujar a voz do centauro, saiu dos lábios da criatura.

– _21 invernos de passarão desde o ritual sombrio_

_Até que a essência daquele que não ama_

_Tome conta da criança um dia pura._

_Sua mente, coração e alma serão tomadas_

_Pelas trevas dos pensamentos que não lhe pertencem,_

_Porém por si serão postos em prática._

_E assim, o mundo mergulhará no caos_

_Instalado pelo instrumento de poder_

_Daquele que só pode ser derrotado uma vez._

Firenze repetiu o som sufocado, seus olhos e sua voz voltaram ao normal. Ele olhou para Hagrid com uma interrogação no rosto e esse, por sua vez, apenas largou tudo o que trazia nas mãos e correu pelo caminho de volta, chamando pelo professor Dumbledore, pois sabia muito bem que o destino dos mundos, tanto o mágico quanto o trouxa, estava descrito na profecia que acabara de testemunhar.


	2. O Expresso de Hogwarts

_POV de Louise :)_  
_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Novamente, era o dia primeiro de setembro. Meus pais, ambos trouxas, me levavam de carro para a King's Cross, para que eu embarcasse no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Eles tagarelavam alegremente sobre suas expectativas com as minhas notas nos N.O.M.s, o que planejavam para as férias de inverno... No rádio, minha música favorita do Oasis, Wonderwall. Eu acariciava meu gato preto rajado, Capricorn, que repousava em meu colo. Distraidamente, eu conversava com ele; "Você está ansioso para voltar a Hogwarts, Capri?", "Sabia que você vai encontrar o Bichento novamente?". Capricorn apenas me encarava com seus olhos azuis arregalados. Eu suspirei e continuei fazendo carinho entre suas orelhas, ouvindo seu ronronar suave.

– Louise? – minha mãe chamou, fazendo-me olhar para ela – Você manterá o combinado de mandar uma coruja ao menos uma vez ao mês, certo?

– Claro, mamãe.

– Você trouxe tudo?

– Sim, mamãe, - olhei para ela com cara de cansada – até porque você me fez conferir o malão umas cinco vezes.

Ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas meu pai a impediu, avisando que já havíamos chegado. Parou o carro e todos saímos. Capricorn pulou em sua gaiola de viagens e eu limpei seus pelos de minha roupa – uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa estampada com pequenas flores azuis e verdes e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Enquanto minha mãe puxava um carrinho, meu pai tirava meu malão de dentro do porta-malas.

Eu empurrava o carrinho pela estação, fazendo meu melhor para não esbarrar nas pessoas que passavam apressadamente por mim. Ao chegar à plataforma 9, dei um abraço apertado em meus pais. Não era surpresa que os olhos castanhos de minha mãe se enchiam d'água. Sequei algumas que escapavam e escorriam por suas bochechas.

– Em quatro meses eu estarei de volta, mamãe.

– Eu sei, bebê. Está tudo bem. Mas se precisar de qualquer coisa, de dinheiro para as visitas à Hogsmeade, qualquer roupa, qualquer coisa, nos avise, ok?

– Sim, mamãe. Eu amo vocês! Até o Natal!

– Tchau, filha! – disse meu pai – Se divirta muito, nós te amamos.

Com isso, empurrei meu carrinho de encontro à coluna, entrando no mundo da magia e chegando à plataforma 9 3/4 .

Logo de cara, reconheci o enorme clã dos Weasley com seus cabelos ruivos. Fred e Jorge acenaram para mim e o resto da família se virou para mim, sorrindo. Recebi abraços de todos os irmãos, um aperto de mão do Sr. Weasley e um beijo na bochecha da Sra. Weasley. Ouvindo as piadas feitas pelos gêmeos, vi Harry falando com alguém atrás de uma pilastra, enquanto Hermione evitava alguns olhares furtivos de Córmaco McLaggen. Harry andou até o nosso grupinho e parou ao lado de Rony, sorrindo para mim.

Olhando para a pilastra onde antes ele estava, vi um homem nos espiando. Ele me olhava fixamente. Seus olhos eram acinzentados, tinha a barba por fazer e os cabelos eram compridos até a base do pescoço. Ele me media, incrédulo, como se visse um fantasma, porém os olhos brilhavam como se reencontrasse uma amiga há muito perdida. Ele sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta, mesmo sem saber ao certo o porquê. Assim, ele retornou para trás da pilastra e gradualmente a sombra humana foi diminuindo até tornar-se algo caniforme.

No outro extremo da plataforma, vi Natalie, da Corvinal, minha melhor amiga. Ela conversava com seus pais, junto com Draco Malfoy e Alec Magnum, ambos da Sonserina. Acenei para ela, ignorando totalmente o fato de que seus pais me odiavam. Ao me ver, ela sorriu e tentou acenar de volta, porém sua mãe agarrou-lhe a mão e colocou ali um lenço de seda rosa, olhando para mim de cara feia – ou o máximo que suas feições perfeitas pudessem permitir. Ela começou a alisar as roupas de Natalie, um vestido com babadinhos cor de creme, parcialmente coberto por um sobretudo azul marinho. Usava também uma meia-calça fina bege, uma boina vinho, luvas de cetim brancas e sapatos boneca pretos.

O apito de trem soou, convocando todos os alunos para entrar. Entrei com os Weasley, Harry e Hermione, porém antes de passar pela porta, dei uma ultima olhada para trás, vendo Diana, mãe de Natalie, ajeitar sua postura mais uma vez e despedir-se friamente.

Entrei numa cabine vazia, esperando por Natalie, sabendo de antemão que, enquanto o trem não saísse da estação e seus pais ainda pudessem vigiá-la, ela não poderia ser vista comigo. Eu olhava pela janela e via pais e filhos se despedindo carinhosa e calorosamente, o que me fez sorrir. Ouvi a porta da cabine ser aberta e vi Colin Creevey entrando sem cerimônia, com a câmera em mãos. Logo, sentou-se na minha e fui cegada pelo flash.

– Isso não era necessário, Colin. – disse, entediada.

– Era sim. Eu precisava de uma foto sua. – ele piscou – Como foram suas férias?

No ano anterior, eu cometera o erro de conceder uma dança à ele no baile de inverno do Torneio Tribruxo, no qual eu estava acompanhada pelo goleiro do time de quadribol da Durmstrang. Piotr Sölfal. Ele era bonito, tinha atitude... Mas em compensação era uma negação no inglês. Foi um parto até eu entender que ele queria ir ao baile comigo. No fim das contas, Igor Karkaroff, tio de Natalie, teve que nos traduzir.

Colin ainda me olhava e eu já preparava alguma desculpa para expulsá-lo da cabine quando o apito do trem soou novamente, fazendo-o dizer:

– Bem, é melhor que eu volte para minha cabine... Depois nos falamos!

– Até mais, Colin. – despedi-me aliviada.

Enquando Colin saía, Natalie entrou na cabine, sorrindo.

– Desculpe pela ceninha da minha mãe lá fora... Você sabe como ela age com sangues- ela se interrompeu, aparentemente achando que eu ficaria ofendida com o termo. Eu sorri para ela e completei:

– Sangues-ruins? Tudo bem, Natalie, eu não me importo. – ela sorriu timidamente de volta para mim – Como foram suas férias?

– Ah, - ela fez uma cara desgostosa – passamos três semanas na casa de veraneio dos Malfoy, o que é quase a mesma coisa que um pesadelo. As investidas de Draco estão quase insuportáveis. Tudo por causa daquele beijo no baile que ele pensa que eu correspondi... Mas eu não correspondi!

Eu ri:

– Eu sei, Nat. Você vai... – minha voz foi morrendo quando percebi que alguém passava pela nossa cabine. Era Joseph Blatz, mestiço, companheiro corvino de Natalie, do sexto ano, artilheiro e capitão do time de quadribol. Ele tinha o cabelo castanho e olhos cor de azeite de oliva. Ele olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu, para logo ser empurrado por seus amigos até a cabin onde estavam.

– O que foi isso?! – Natalie arregalou os olhos azuis e sorriu, curiosa.

– E-eu não sei. Só sei que... Eu sempre achei ele muito bonitinho e... – Natalie levantou uma sobrancelha, descrente – Tá, Nat, ele é lindo. Quase um deus grego. E desde o fim do ano letivo ele tem sido muito fofo comigo. Mas, Nat, ele é do sexto ano. Ele é popular e inteligente, enquanto eu sou mais uma sangue-ruim da Grifinória. O que ele haveria de querer comigo?

Natalie olhou para mim do jeito que sempre fazia como falávamos de garotos:

– Lou, do jeito que ele sorriu para você, ele definitivamente não te vê como uma simples quinto-anista sangue-ruim. Além disso, você _é_ popular, além de talentosa e inteligente. Não vejo porque ele não haveria de querer algo com você.

Adorava esse jeito positivo de Natalie, sempre otimista e vendo o lado bom das pessoas, que ela obviamente não herdara dos pais.

Nisso, Potter apareceu sorridente na porta de nossa cabine. Ele entrou e falamos um pouco sobre os dementadores pelos quais fora visitado nas férias. Então, Malfoy apareceu, abrindo a porta sem a menor cerimônia.

– Ivy? – ele chamou por Natalie, usando seu segundo nome, coisa que ela detestava – O que faz aqui? Você tem lugar ao meu lado entre nossos amigos.

– Seus amigos, Draco. – ela retrucou friamente – E eu estou bem aqui, obrigada.

– Mas olhe com quem você está, Ivy. – ele disse, fazendo-a suspirar impacientemente – Você consegue companhias melhores.

– Por que você não cuida da sua vida, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou e, ignorando-o completamente, Draco continuou falando com Natalie.

– E andando com sangues-ruins, Natalie? – ele disse, olhando-me com desdém.

Eu ri com escárnio e disse, olhando em seus olhos:

– Melhor do que andar com gente de sangue de barata como você e sua escória.

Ele crispou os lábios e ofereceu a mão a Natalie, que simplesmente ignorou seu gesto, abriu seu livro e pôs-se a lê-lo. Porém, Draco permaneceu ali, então ela fixou seus olhos nele por cima do livro, dizendo:

– Se eu fosse você, eu manteria alguma dignidade e sairia dessa cabine, a sua permanência aqui não me fará mudar de ideia.

Eu ri, debochada, e empurrei Draco e empurrei-o até que estivesse além da porta.

– Acho que ela deu a mensagem, Malfoy. Volte para os braços de Pansy! – soprei um beijo para ele, que saiu andando na direção de sua cabine, no fundo do trem. Harry, rindo, levantou-se e saiu, dizendo:

– Logo o carrinho de guloseimas vai passar e eu prometi feijõezinhos de todos os sabores ao Rony, então é melhor eu estar na nossa cabine quando ele vier.

Depois de pouco tempo a previsão de Harry se concretizou e a mesma senhorinha de sempre passou empurrando seu carrinho. Natalie pediu-me que comprasse algo de chocolate e eu mesma queria uma ou duas varinhas de alcaçuz e uma tortinha de abóbora. Fui para a porta da cabine e pedi meus doces, já com o dinheiro para pagar. Assim que ela abriu a mão e eu ia entregar-lhe o dinheiro, alguém segurou minhas moedas e pagou à senhora.

– Estou pagando o dela. Me veja também mais um sapo de chocolate e um pacote de balas do coração.

Olhei para o menino alto e vi que era Joseph, com seu belo sorriso aberto para mim.

– Oi. – ele disse.

– Você não precisava ter feito isso, Joseph. – falei, cruzando os braços.

Ele riu e disse:

– Foi uma gentileza! Você se importa se eu ficar um pouco na cabine com você, digo, vocês?

Eu observei o carrinho se afastava e Harry e Cho saíam ao mesmo tempo de suas cabines, e eu sorri.

– Claro! Digo, er, não. Quero dizer, eu não me importo.

Ele entrou e cumprimentou Natalie.

– Nat! Ansiosa para voltar às aulas e ao quadribol?

– Você não sabe o quanto, Joseph!

Um silêncio pairou no ar e Natalie disse:

– Ah, eu irei ver como estão Cho, Luna e as meninas... Daqui a pouco eu volto! – e saiu alegremente da cabine, deixando eu e Joseph a sós. Após alguns momentos, ele perguntou:

– Você já comeu balinhas do coração?

– Eu? Não. – respondi com sinceridade.

– Então, – ele disse – vêm duas balas em cada pacote. Dizem que se você comer olhando nos olhos de alguém, a bala libera o sabor do sentimento que essa pessoa nutre por você.

– Parece complexo – ri.

– Nem tanto... Quer tentar? – ele abriu um sorriso tímido.

– Sim. – sorri.

Ele abriu o pacote habilmente e deu-me uma das balinhas brancas em forma de coração.

– Olhe em meus olhos, Louise. – ele disse, fixando seus olhos nos meus.

Lentamente, colocamos as balas na boca.

– Morda. – ele disse, e obedecendo, rompi a parte externa da bala. Um forte sabor de morango, cereja, framboesa e mirtilos misturados invadiu minha boca, enquanto eu me concentrava nos belos e intensos olhos de Joseph. Com um sorriso, ele perguntou:

– E aí?

– Frutas vermelhas. E o seu?

– Cereja... – ele pegou a embalagem e olhou na legenda dos sabores. – Segundo isso aqui, parece que você gosta de mim... E que eu estou apaixonado por você. – ele disse tímido.

– Tá bom, Joseph. – eu ri – Eles provavelmente colocam balinhas de sabores aleatórios e espalham essa bobeira pra vender mais.

– É, deve ser isso. – ele deu um sorriso sem graça – Mas... – nisso, ele foi interrompido por uma menina linda da Lufa-Lufa que aparecia na porta.

– Os meninos estão te chamando, Joseph. Desculpe interromper – ela disse, parecendo realmente incomodada por ter se metido no meio da conversa.

– Tudo bem, Annie. Eu já vou.

Ela sorriu e saiu andando, deixando-me meio enciumada e irritada por sentir ciúmes de Joseph.

– Eu não queria ir – ele falou baixo, olhando para suas mãos. Eu fiquei em silêncio, olhando para ele, pensando que eu também não queria que ele partisse. Ele levantou-se alguns instantes depois e, antes de sair, abaixou-se e deu-me um beijo na bochecha, fazendo-me corar. Ele deu um sorriso e disse:

– Até mais tarde – e deixou-me sozinha na cabine.

Depois de um momento com a mente em branco, sem pensar em absolutamente nada, ouvi Natalie conversando alegremente pelo corredor com um menino. Quando ambos chegaram à porta, ele revelou-se Alec, que era, provavelmente, o único aluno da Sonserina que não me tratava com superioridade ou como se tivesse nojo de mim.

– Oi, Louise. – ele disse, sorrindo.

– Bom revê-lo, Alec!

– Obrigada, Alec. Você foi muito gentil e corajoso. – disse Natalie, abraçando-o – E obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui também.

– Disponha. Nos vemos depois.

Com isso, ela entrou na cabine e sentou-se no mesmo lugar onde estava antes, na minha frente. Assim que Alec foi embora, ela me contou o que acontecera.

– Assim que eu saí, deixando você e Joseph à sós, fui atrás da moça das guloseimas, então fui surpreendida por Draco, que me prendeu contra a parede. Estava tão perto que se eu tentasse sair dali, ele me beijaria. Ele estava apoiado com um braço só, ocupando meio corredor com seu corpo. Eu tentava fazê-lo entender que eu não estava interessada, mas você o conhece, né? Nisso, o Alec, que estava comprando alguns doces, viu a ceninha e passou por Draco, dando um encontrão proposital em seu ombro, fazendo-o se afastar de mim para recuperar o equilíbrio. Malfoy, por sua vez, resolveu comprar briga com Alec por causa disso (e de mim) e já tinha cerrado os punhos. Revirei os olhos, enquanto Alec dizia: "Você precisa aprender como tratar uma dama, Malfoy" – ela disse, em uma péssima imitação da voz grave e baixa de Alec – "E a lição um é: rixas nunca são resolvidas na frente delas. Nos resolvemos depois." Então ele botou um braço sobre meu ombro, todo protetor, e viemos pra cá! Foi engraçado.

– Imagino. – ri.

– E como foram as coisas com Joseph? – perguntou, animada.

– Legais. Nós comemos aquelas balinhas do coração, sabe? E ele disse que o sabor indicava que ele está apaixonado, mas deve ser só um truque da bala. Então uma menina linda da Lufa-Lufa veio chamá-lo, ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora.

– Que fofo! Quer que eu descubra as intenções dele com você? – ela se dispôs, animada.

– Seria estupendo se você o fizesse. – eu ri.

– Então é isso o que eu farei.

Nisso, Luna Lovegood e Cho Chang apareceram em nossa porta, pedindo licença para entrar. Cho sentou-se ao meu lado e Luna ao lado de Natalie, que havia retomado a leitura de seu livro favorito.

Conversamos um pouco, enquanto eu mordiscava uma varinha de alcaçuz. Natalie ocasionalmente dava alguma contribuição com alguns comentários.

Luna me perguntava sobre os trouxas e eu respondia o melhor que eu podia. Perguntava sobre meu pai corretor e minha mãe publicitária. Cho pediu que eu cantasse alguma música trouxa. Eu sorri e comecei a cantar uma de minhas favoritas, diretamente da Irlanda:

– _I wanna run, I want to hide. I wanna tear down the walls that hold me inside. I wanna reach out and touch the flame, where the streets have no name… I wanna feel sunlight on my face. I see the dust cloud disappear without a trace. I want to take shelter from the poison rain, where the streets have no name…_

Continuei a cantar a música do U2, Cho olhava pela janela, enquanto Luna me observava com seus grandes olhos claros.

– _Where the streets have no name, where the streets have no name... We're still building then burning down love, burning down love. And when I go there, I go there with you. It's all I can do… It's all I can do._

A próxima coisa que percebi foi Natalie dormindo, o livro aberto sobre sua barriga, a cabeça encostada na janela.

Luna pôs-se a ler a nova edição do Pasquim, enquanto eu e Cho conversávamos. O assuntou começou em férias, passou a cena dela e de Harry no corredor, ao Torneio Tribruxo, ao baile e, por fim, a Cedrico.

– Eu gostaria de ceder a Harry, mas... Às vezes eu me sinto culpada, por Cedrico. Eu sinto muita falta dele, Lou, e tenho medo de desonrar sua memória.

– Cho, eu entendo que você gostava muito dele e eu estava ao seu lado assim que ele... Partiu. Mas acho que ele não ficaria contente em saber que por causa dele você não se permite ser feliz.

– Eu sei, mas é que... – Cho foi interrompida.

Um grito desesperado encheu a cabine nesse momento e me gelou a espinha. Nunca ouvira um som tão carregado de medo, o que abalou minhas estruturas. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que eu precisava fazê-la entender que tudo estava bem. No próximo instante, eu abraçava minha melhor amiga, desejando que eu pudesse tomar dela todo o medo e sofrimento pelo qual estava passando.

* * *

_A música que Louise canta: watch?v=3FsrPEUt2Dg (versão original, do U2) watch?v=m32yMw7i3fk (melhor cover do universo, do 30 Seconds To Mars)_


	3. Bons sonhos

_Aprensento-lhes Natalie Ivy Karkaroff :))_  
_Boa leitura!_

* * *

Eu estava cega. Meus olhos estavam cobertos por lágrimas que por algum motivo se recusavam a cair, talvez fosse porque meu rosto já estava cheio delas. Em algum momento eu havia gritado, mas não fazia ideia de quando. Precisei de alguns segundos para perceber que eu não estava mais sonhando e sim, gritando feito uma criança tola e assustada em uma cabine de um trem. Deparei-me com três pares de olhos me encarando com grande curiosidade, porém dois deles pareciam estar acostumados com tudo aquilo, apenas uma pessoa ali me dirigia um olhar extremamente perplexo: minha melhor amiga.

Todo o meu corpo tremia, eu podia sentir gotas de suor se formando em minha testa enquanto eu tentava, desesperadamente, me lembrar de como respirar. As palavras tropeçavam no caminho para fora da minha boca fazendo com que eu gaguejasse loucamente como nunca havia gaguejado até então. Sentia como se pudesse desmaiar a qualquer momento, mas me recusava a cair na inconsciência que poderia jogar-me novamente naquele pesadelo.

Em um movimento quase automático, como se isso fizesse parte de sua rotina, Luna correu até a janela da cabine para abri-la enquanto Cho usava o livro que eu lembrava estar lendo até o momento em que peguei no sono para me abanar. Louise, antes sentada de frente para mim, agora estava sentada ao meu lado abraçando-me, me embalando como um bebê enquanto repetia: "Fique calma, Natalie. Estou aqui, todas nós estamos. Você não está sozinha e está tudo bem." Levantei os olhos para encará-la e o que eu vi me assustou: trilhas de lágrimas brilhavam em seu rosto, algumas ainda frescas em seus olhos deslizaram livres pelas bochechas quando ela piscou.

Aquilo me chocou, Louise era a pessoa mais emocionalmente forte e corajosa que eu conhecia. Onde houvesse um problema, ela era sempre a primeira a resolver e nunca se deixava abalar, não importava a situação. Eu a conhecia desde meus 11 anos no meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts e até então nunca tinha a visto derramar uma única lágrima. E agora ela chorava, e por minha causa. Aquela visão me fez parar, se minha amiga que sempre fora forte era capaz de chorar ali por mim, então eu podia ser forte por ela.

–Podem parar, - me ouvi dizer numa voz que não parecia minha – está tudo bem.

–Tem certeza? – perguntou-me Luna sentando-se de frente para mim – Falei sobre você com meu pai, ele disse que esses seus pesadelos provavelmente foram causados por...

–Luna, temos de ir- interrompeu Cho – o trem está quase chegando e precisamos trocar as vestes.

Cho saiu da cabine levando Luna consigo, parando antes para dar um breve aceno da cabeça para Louise antes de desaparecer no corredor. Louise retomou seu antigo lugar a minha frente e, me encarando com olhos muito sérios, arriscou:

–O que foi aquilo? – perguntou ela limpando as ultimas lágrimas remanescentes nos olhos – o que aconteceu com você? Nem adianta dizer que não foi nada porque seu grito não foi um "nada", eu nunca te vi tão assustada em toda a minha vida e você não estava nem acordada.

–Pesadelos – disse hesitante – isso é tudo que eu sei.

–O que quer dizer com isso? Tudo que sabe...

–Eu não consigo me lembrar. – respondi com sinceridade – Nem mesmo lembro quanto tempo faz que tenho esses sonhos, mas sei que sempre os tive. É sempre assim, eu acordo aos berros, chorando como uma criança pequena. E sabe qual é a pior parte? Eu nunca consigo me lembrar do que acontece no sonho, ele é tão real, é como se eu estivesse mesmo lá, ele permanece na minha cabeça quando eu acordo, mas quando eu tendo colocar a cabeça em ordem, explicar pra mim mesma o que aconteceu... Ele simplesmente desaparece.

–E com que frequência esses sonhos aparecem? – perguntou

–Costumavam ser raros, foram aumentando conforme eu crescia. A frequência deles aumenta perto do meu aniversário... Geralmente esses sonhos vêm uma vez a cada dois meses mais ou menos, ás vezes três. Mas agora com meu aniversário chegando, esses sonhos aparecem quase toda noite. Eu me sinto péssima, sabe? Logo nos primeiros dias do ano letivo minhas colegas de quarto já são obrigadas a me ouvir gritar quase todas as noites.

Eu estava chorando novamente, não consegui me controlar. Eu nunca tinha falado disso com ninguém antes, e alguns tipos de dor não podem sair pela boca sem arrancar lágrimas dos olhos.

–Eu só não entendo porque você não me contou sobre isso. – disse ela.

–E te preocupar a toa? Você ficaria se revirando na sua cama se perguntando se eu estava bem sem poder confirmar e se remoendo por não poder me ajudar caso precisasse. Por que eu faria isso com a minha melhor amiga?

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa do mundo, ela poderia ter gritado comigo, ficado magoada ou arremessado todo o conteúdo de seu malão sobre mim. Mas não, ela não era qualquer outra pessoa. Ela era Louise Cubbins, minha melhor amiga dona de uma sanidade adoravelmente duvidosa que jogou uma caixa de sapos de chocolate no meu rosto e por fim, disse:

–Dizem que não há mal que um chocolate não cure, agora coma logo isso e vamos nos trocar porque estamos quase chegando.

Sorri. Onde eu estaria sem ela?

–É por isso que minha mãe te odeia –disse dando uma mordida no doce que fez minha língua cantar- quer dizer, não só por isso. Mas esse é um motivo... Deliciosamente relevante. Eu já te disse que minha mãe nunca permitiu que eu comesse chocolate?

–Já, algumas vezes. E eu ainda não consigo imaginar que tipo de mãe proíbe a filha de comer chocolate.

–Uma mãe do tipo veela maligna obcecada com aparência que obriga a filha a usar um espartilho e vaga pelas ruas escuras durante a noite, sedenta pelo sangue de criancinhas gordas. –Falei olhando cobiçosa para o ultimo pedaço de chocolate em minhas mãos, como se apenas meu olhar pudesse multiplicá-lo por mil.

–Olha só, está aprendendo a ser cruel, grande progresso! – disse ela com uma risada – Agora vamos, estamos quase em casa.

As vestes de Hogwarts me serviam perfeitamente, como sempre. Nada menos do que o esperado afinal, minha mãe fazia questão de acompanhar pessoalmente o processo de ajustes pelos quais elas passavam todos os anos, para ter certeza de que elas ressaltariam cada ponto forte do meu corpo com elegância e sofisticação. Pontos fortes herdados através do sangue de veela que corria nas veias de minha mãe e, consequentemente, nas minhas. Sim, minha mãe era aquele tipo de mulher, um dos motivos que me faziam odiar ter de ir para casa todas as férias. Não que ela fosse uma mãe ruim, sempre cuidara de mim com muito cuidado, eu diria cuidado até demais. Cada peça de roupa que eu vestia era minuciosamente escolhida, cada fio de cabelo fora do lugar era imediatamente arrumado, minha postura? Verificada a cada 20 segundos. Para minha mãe meu rosto era uma tela e eu, sua boneca favorita. Ainda pequena eu tive esperanças de encontrar em meu pai um porto seguro, esperanças que morreram logo na primeira vez que arrisquei pedir sua ajuda "Você é especial, querida" dizia ele "e será ainda mais no futuro. Sua imagem é muito importante, não ouse se esquecer."

Ao voltar para minha cabine deparei-me com Joseph sentado em meu lugar costumeiro. Ele olhava fixamente nos olhos de Louise enquanto conversavam. Eu precisava entrar para guardar minhas roupas, mas aquela cena me fez perceber que a cabine não era mais minha e, eu não poderia simplesmente entrar lá e deixá-los constrangidos. Dei meia volta correndo antes que me vissem, o plano original era vagar pelo trem até encontrar alguma cabine onde eu pudesse ficar até o fim da viagem. Porém, antes que eu pudesse encontrar um lugar que me parecesse amigável, senti uma mão encostar de leve no meu ombro direito. Num primeiro momento me assustei, mas ao virar-me fui tomada por uma onda de alívio, era Alec. Eu temia que fosse Malfoy, pois agora o corredor estava vazio e não apareceria ninguém para me salvar de suas investidas.

–Sua cabine não é para o outro lado? – Perguntou ele, me arrancando delicadamente de meus devaneios. Seus olhos muito verdes estudavam meu rosto enquanto ele abria um sorriso que me fez pensar em mil vagalumes, não entendi porque pensei aquilo. Não havia nada de diferente no sorriso dele, havia? Alec sempre sorria daquele jeito pra mim.

–Perdão, o que disse? – perguntei ao perceber que me esquecera de sua pergunta, pois havia me perdido novamente em devaneios. Coisa que para mim, era bem comum.

–Perguntei se sua cabine não ficava para lá – disse ele apontando para o corredor atrás de si.

–Ah, isso. É, é sim. –respondi.

–Que ótimo – disse ele com um sorriso brincando nos lábios – estava indo para lá agora mesmo para ver se você e a Lou não gostariam de ir beber alguma coisa quente comigo. Quando vi você aqui cheguei a pensar que havia me perdido. Então, esqueceu alguma coisa quando se trocou? – perguntou olhando para a pilha de roupas que eu abraçava contra o corpo.

–Não, eu estava voltando para a cabine quando vi Joseph lá com a Lou, achei melhor não atrapalhar, pois parecia... Sério. – respondi torcendo para que meu tom de voz não denunciasse o que "sério" significava. – então dei meia volta para procurar alguma outra cabine onde pudesse ficar até alguma hora mais oportuna. Mas, sem querer ser indelicada nem nada, por que iria conosco? Ninguém na sua cabine quis ir com você?

–A companhia deles não será nem de longe tão agradável quanto à de vocês, além do mais, eles são preguiçosos demais para andar atrás de chocolate. Mas já que a Lou está ocupada e você não está fazendo nada, por que não vamos apenas nós dois?

–Você me ganhou quando disse chocolate – respondi sorridente – embora eu ache que o uso dessa palavra tenha sido proposital.

–Eu sei que você ama chocolate. E sabe o que dizem, conhecimento é poder.

–Usando suborno – eu disse com falsa incredulidade – sabia que às vezes eu te odeio?

–Só às vezes? – ele retrucou com uma piscada, então seus olhos voltaram-se novamente para a pilha de roupas em meus braços. – Quer que eu guarde isso na minha cabine para você?

–Não precisa se dar ao trabalho, está leve.

–Não será trabalho nenhum, e eu precisava voltar para lá de qualquer modo – disse ele tateando os bolsos, ouvi o tintilar das moedas – para pegar dinheiro.

–E esse barulho? –perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

–São... Chaves. – respondeu corando enquanto tirava a pilha de roupas das minhas mãos.

–Chaves, sei.

Ele abriu aquele sorriso dos mil vagalumes mais uma vez.

–Eu já volto, pode ir andando se quiser, mas vá devagar para que eu alcance você.

E então saiu.

–Alec? – chamei e ele se virou.

–Sim?

–Você acabou de me salvar mais uma vez hoje, obrigada.

–Apenas o meu dever para com uma bela dama. –respondeu-me com uma breve risada.

Alec é um ótimo amigo, pensei enquanto andava, uma prova viva de que a Sonserina não era tão ruim quanto falavam. Mas, por outro lado, infelizmente haviam alguns que provavam o contrário e, como se meus pensamentos tivessem poder convocatório, uma mão agarrou meu braço. Eu sabia que não era Alec, esse toque era de um frio cortante.

–Finalmente sozinha, Ivy. – ouvi Draco Malfoy dizer antes de me puxar para dentro de uma cabine escura.

As luzes se acenderam ao mesmo tempo em que ouvi a porta se trancar. Tateei as vestes procurando minha varinha e então me lembrei: eu havia guardado no malão ao pegar as vestes. Ou seja, não podia abrir a porta, ou seja, eu estava presa em uma cabine com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy. Concluí que eu só podia estar no inferno. Soquei a porta desesperadamente, gritando por ajuda, mas as chances já escassas de conseguir qualquer tipo de auxílio foram drasticamente reduzidas quando ouvi a palavra "_Abaffiato_". Avistei Alec chegando enquanto olhava pela janela da porta, continuei a socá-la na esperança de que a visão panorâmica dele fosse útil fazendo-o notar o movimento incomum vindo do lugar onde eu estava. Minha idéia maluca funcionou, sustentei seu olhar tranquilizador com o meu aterrorizado. Alec colocou uma mão na janela na direção de onde a minha estava, olhei para nossas mãos que estariam unidas não fosse o vidro e então eu entendi que dessa vez, ele não poderia fazer nada. Draco me puxou para longe da porta e baixou a cortina sobre a pequena janela da porta, estávamos a sós.

–Deixe-me sair. –disse sem olhar para ele.

–É claro, madame –respondeu-me com sarcasmo – depois de conseguir o que eu quero.

–E o que você quer? – perguntei com impaciência.

Meus olhos encontraram os dele. Os olhos cinzentos de Draco queimavam em contentamento.

–Um beijo – disse ele enquanto apontava para os próprios lábios que sorriam maliciosamente – bem aqui.

–Isso só pode ser piada – suspirei impaciente.

–Você sabe que eu não sou do tipo que faz piada. Não sobre isso. Então, por que não chega mais perto? – perguntou avançando lentamente na minha direção – Não dá pra te beijar com toda essa distância.

–Nem nos seus sonhos mais insanos. –respondi friamente cruzando os braços.

–Ivy, eu tenho sido muito compreensivo com você até agora, mas ultimamente venho me perguntando se sua mãe sabe do tipo de escória com a qual você anda em Hogwarts...

–Você não faria...

–Experimente. – interrompeu-me – Até agora eu te dei o meu silêncio de bom grado, mas não mais.

–Você está se vendendo por um beijo? Malfoy, você decaiu mais do que eu pensei.

Aproximei-me dele até estar perto o suficiente para sentir seu hálito gelado no meu rosto.

–Já ouviu falar em limites? – perguntei carregando minha com a maior intensidade de falsa inocência possível – Porque você está me fazendo chegar perigosamente perto de um.

–Do seu autocontrole? – perguntou ele com malicia

–Não, – respondi secamente – da minha paciência.

Empurrei o garoto, que caiu sentado no banco, ainda me olhando como se estivesse hipnotizado. Um ruído alto indicou que havíamos chegado, a porta da cabine se abriu magicamente. Quando eu estava prestes a sair, me virei para ele e disse:

–Você não precisa fazer isso para impressionar seus amiguinhos até quando eles estão longe de você. Lembre-se que eu te conheço há muito mais tempo que qualquer um deles. Eu não desperdiçaria a única amiga de verdade que tenho se eu fosse você.

E saí da cabine pisando duro antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Deparei-me com Alec plantado do lado de fora, como se não houvesse movido um único músculo desde a ultima vez que o vira. Sorri triunfante e ele soube que estava tudo bem, puxei-o pelo braço delicadamente e disse:

–Venha, vamos sair logo daqui.

"Você nunca mais vai sair de perto de mim" disse para minha varinha ao tirá-la do malão, fechei-o e saí da cabine. Sair do trem me trouxe uma nostalgia inesperada, o lago estava apinhado de barcos com suas luzinhas refletindo na água, cujos reflexos cintilavam como os olhos das criançinhas que ansiosas, mal podiam conter-se para pisarem pela primeira vez no lugar onde fariam as melhores memórias de suas vidas. Lembrei-me de minha primeira em Hogwarts, da euforia que dominava minha mente, das expectativas que enchiam meus pensamentos me fazendo ponderar sobre em qual casa...

–Natalie? – ouvi a voz de Alec me chamar

–Por quanto tempo eu apaguei? - perguntei.

–Chamei você cinco vezes. O que é um progresso, você geralmente responde depois de sete. - ele sorriu - Agora vamos logo, ou teremos que dividir a carruagem com Malfoy.

Subimos em uma carruagem junto com Annie, uma bela menina da Lufa-lufa e esperamos. Alguns amigos de Alec cujos nomes eu não me lembrava apareceram e então, a carruagem partiu.

-Algum de vocês viu Joseph? - perguntou Annie.

–Da ultima vez que o vi, estava conversando com Louise em uma cabine. Provavelmente ainda está com ela. -respondi.

–O que há com esses dois? - Annie perguntou bufando. -Obviamente, há alguma coisa então, por que não assumem logo?

Eu ri.

–Eles são aquele tipo de casal onde ambos se amam, mas nenhum deles assume - comentei - basicamente, nem um para o outro, nem pra ninguém.

–Parece que não são os únicos. - disse Annie com um sorriso.

Senti Alec enrijecer ao meu lado enquanto seus amigos riam. Virei-me para ele, desconfiada.

–Alec, você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim? - perguntei.

–N-n-não é nada - gaguejou ele - uma garota, mas eu nunca teria chances com ela de qualquer forma.

–Não me venha com essa, Magnum. - disse impaciente - Você é a pessoa mais legal de Hogwarts e todos sabem disso, o que te torna extremamente paradoxal se considerarmos que você é da sonserina, sem ofensas. Isso só te torna mais interessante. Além do que, você é bonito - corei e desviei os olhos, mas continuei falando - uma garota teria que ser muito insana ou compromissada para não querer sua atenção.

Todos assentiam concordando com minhas palavras, um silêncio pairou no ar e o resto da viagem decorreu tranquilamente.

Quando finalmente pisei no grande salão, me senti em casa. As mesas das casas estavam apinhadas de alunos ansiosos e famintos. Sentei-me na mesa da Corvinal ao entre Luna Lovegood e Astoria Greengrass, aquelas com quem eu mais tinha amizade na casa além de Cho, agora sentada um pouco adiante com suas amigas. Dentre as três, a mais parecida comigo era Astoria, podia-se dizer que nossas vidas eram parecidas: ambas nascidas em famílias sonserinas tradicionais de sangue imaculadamente bruxo que, de repente, caíram na Corvinal.

Localizei Louise na mesa da Grifinória, ela sorriu para mim e eu, sorri de volta. Alunos conversavam animadamente a minha volta, mas pararam quando a seleção começou, o som de apalausos enchia cada uma das mesas conforme os alunos novos eram distribuídos de acordo com o julgamento do chapéu seletor. Logo depois, Dumbledore começou seu discurso enquanto eu abria meu livro favorito sobre meu colo e começava a ler. Não que eu não quisesse prestar atenção às palavras de Dumbledore, eu as adorava, absorvia cada uma delas enquanto lia. Meu erro fora levar o livro comigo para o salão principal, enquanto eu estivesse com ele em mãos eu nunca pararia de lê-lo, o título era: "La fée dorée de la haute tour", contava a lenda de uma fada de cabelos dourados que vivia no alto de uma torre, a fada sabia tudo que havia para se saber e dividia seu conhecimento com viajantes que a procuravam, mas em troca, eles deviam entregar suas almas a ela para que ela as comesse. O que para mim, era apenas uma metáfora, a fada apenas queria companhia, apenas um amigo que entregasse a alma de bom grado, e passasse o resto de seus dias ao seu lado. O que mais me fascinava naquele livro era o fato de que seu autor era desconhecido, poderia ser qualquer um, bruxo ou trouxa, era o mais perto de literatura trouxa que eu podia chegar sem que meus pais me impedissem.

Para mim, o contato com qualquer coisa vinda do mundo dos trouxas era proibido, por isso minha amizade com Louise, que era nascida trouxa, foi desaprovada desde o momento em que começara, meus pais achavam que eu e ela não éramos mais tão próximas quanto antes, eu e ela combinamos que nunca mandaríamos corujas uma para a outra durante as férias e de esconder qualquer sinal de forte amizade para qualquer um que não estivesse constantemente dentro dos domínios da escola. Mal sabiam eles que todos os anos, Louise trazia de casa livros escritos por trouxas para que eu lesse.

Notei uma mudança na voz que enchia o salão, tirei os olhos das palavras escritas pelo autor que eu nunca saberia quem era para ver uma mulher vestida de rosa da cabeça aos pés, sorrindo medonhamente enquanto palavras carregadas com falsa simpatia saíam de sua boca. No exato momento a vi, notei que parecia um sapo e percebi que não gostava dela, devolvi imediatamente minha atenção para o livro, que julguei ser muito mais merecedor.

Não comi nada, não tinha fome. Mas, tive de ficar até o final do jantar, pois como a mais nova monitora, era meu dever levar os pequenos até a sala comunal e explicar tudo que pudesse sobre a escola no caminho. Quando o ultimo estômago estava cheio, levantei-me e guiei as crianças para fora do salão, onde Louise me esperava.

–Você não deveria estar com os alunos da sua casa? - perguntei com um sorriso.

–E perder o primeiro dia da minha melhor amiga como monitora? - disse ela com um sorriso ainda maior - NUNCA. Eu precisava ver como você se sairia com os diabinhos, digo, com essas adoráveis crianças. -corrigiu-se ao ver o olhar assustado que alguns dos pequenos lhe dirigiram.

–Por mim, tudo bem. - respondi - Contanto que você não mais os chame de diabinhos.

Fiz o caminho que estava acostumada a fazer desde meus onze anos, mas dessa vez, falando animadamente sobre a escola, botando para fora palavras do discurso que havia começado a preparar desde o dia em que havia recebido a noticia de que o cargo me pertencia.

Chagamos a porta da sala comunal em poucos minutos, então eu disse:

–Agora preciso de sua completa atenção. Já devem ter ouvido de seus pais e/ou irmãos mais velhos sobre as famosas senhas das entradas das salas comunais. Bem, não temos isso por aqui. - algumas crianças sorriram, mas seus sorrisos diminuíram quando continuei - Estão vendo essa aldrava aqui? - disse apontando para a bela peça de bronze em forma de águia - ela lhes fará uma pergunta que deve ser respondida corretamente para liberar a passagem, algum de vocês gostaria de tentar? Uma mão tímida se ergueu no ar, pertencia a uma bela garotinha de cabelos castanhos cacheados e olhos cinzentos.

–Estupendo, uma voluntária. - me ouvi dizer - Qual é seu nome, querida?

–Keira Tamblym - respondeu-me timidamente.

A aldrava fez sua pergunta: "Qual é a melhor maneira de se acabar com uma briga?" Keira pensou por alguns segundos e respondeu:

–Impedindo que ela comece. - e olhou para mim, esperando por algum sinal de aprovação.

"Perspectiva peculiar, deveras interessante." disse a aldrava e a porta se abriu, mas eu entrei na frente antes que pudessem passar por ela.

–É importante lembrar - comecei - que nem sempre haverá apenas uma resposta. - disse sorrindo carinhosamente para aqueles cujas expressões estavam preocupadas provavelmente por terem pensado em algo diferente da resposta de Keira - Porém, se errarem, devem esperar até que algum colega acerte, pois assim, e apenas assim, poderão aprender alguma coisa nova.

Indiquei os lados dos dormitórios e desejei boa noite às crianças, quando a ultima criança entrou, virei-me para Louise que ainda estava lá, sem permissão.

–Foi muito ruim? - perguntei com uma careta.

–Está brincando comigo, não é? - perguntou - Você foi incrível. Percy mataria por um discurso como o seu.

–Graças aos céus. - respondi - Orsay sabe o quanto eu pratiquei aquilo.

–Então Orsay está feliz, ela adora sua voz.

Eu ri. Era verdade, Orsay, minha coruja, parecia nunca estar feliz se eu não a estivesse acariciando, falando com ela ou cantando perto dela.

–Por onde você andou no trem? Não te vi mais até o grande salão.

–Malfoy me interceptou outra vez, - disse revirando os olhos - me trancou numa cabine e disse que só me deixaria sair se eu o beijasse.

–E você? - perguntou preocupada.

–Me recusei, é claro. A porta abriu sozinha quando o trem chegou. Escapei por pouco.

–Não me odeie por dizer isso, - ela começou - mas acho que até o fim do ano você não terá opção senão beijá-lo.

–Eu sei. - concordei desgostosa e senti uma necessidade enorme de mudar de assunto - Você sabia que o Alec está gostando de uma menina e não me contou? Não quis ao menos me contar quem é.

–Só você não sabia disso, Natalie. - ela respondeu - Imagino porque ele não quis dizer a você quem é.

–Que quer dizer com isso? - perguntei confusa.

–Nada, - disse ela - nada.

–Natalie? É você aí fora? - uma voz chamou, reconheci Joseph saindo da sala comunal - Você deveria ir se deitar, está tar... - ele se interrompeu - Louise, olá.

–Boa noite, Joseph - respondeu ela polidamente.

–Sabe, Joseph - eu disse com uma risadinha - acho que você está certo, eu deveria mesmo ir dormir. - abracei Louise e acenei para Joseph - Boa noite para vocês.

Ao entrar no dormitório, vi meus pertences próximos da cama que ficava de frente para a janela com vista para as montanhas, onde a gaiola de Orsay estava pendurada. Olhei culpada para minhas colegas de quarto que dormiam, sabia que o único motivo para permitirem que eu ficasse sempre com a melhor cama do quarto todos os anos era a esperança que nutriam de que isso reduziria as chances de eu ter pesadelos, apesar de eu já ter dito incontáveis vezes que isso não funcionaria. Vesti meu pijama e fui até a janela acariciar Orsay uma ultima vez e desejar-lhe boa noite antes de deslizar para debaixo das cobertas e fechar os olhos, esperando um sono tranquilo.

* * *

_O livro La fée dorée de la haute tour foi visto em Gosick _


	4. Mensagem

_Pov Louise _

_Boa leitura ^^ _

* * *

Após a ceia à noite, levei Natalie até sua sala comunal, na Torre da Corvinal. Enquanto conversávamos do lado de fora, assim que as crianças do primeiro ano entraram todas, ouvi uma voz vindo de dentro do salão comunal:

–Natalie? É você aí fora? – era Joseph, que já se livrara das vestes e usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa pólo branca. Instantaneamente sorri ao vê-lo - Você deveria ir se deitar, está tar... - ele se interrompeu - Louise, olá.

–Boa noite, Joseph – respondi.

–Sabe, Joseph - Natalie disse com uma risadinha - acho que você está certo, eu deveria mesmo ir dormir. – ela deu-me um abraço e acenou para Joseph enquanto entrava - Boa noite para vocês.

Ao que ela entrou, Joseph puxou-me para um abraço, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. Assim que me soltou, ele sacou sua varinha, dizendo:

– Saca só isso – então ele conjurou uma luz continua em tons de laranja, rosa, verde, amarelo e azul, que dançava em uma pequena Aurora Boreal, e aquela visão fez-me abrir um sorriso gigante. Aos poucos a luz se dissipou e eu ri como em minha primeira vez na Dedosdemel. Ele abriu seu sorriso ridiculamente encantador quando eu disse:

– Isso foi incrível, Joseph!

– Obrigado! Qualquer dia eu te ensino, se quiser. – ele piscou – Você vai para sua sala comunal agora?

– Vou sim, por quê?

– Ah, você quer que eu te acompanhe?

Meus olhos faiscaram com a proposta, mas apesar disso eu disse:

– Não tem necessidade, isso vai te colocar em encrenca com o Flitwick. Eu não deveria estar aqui também, mas com a McGonagall eu me resolvo.

Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

– Não me custa, Louise, é sério.

– _É sério_, Joseph, você não precisa fazer isso. Mas obrigada.

– Disponha. – ele me puxou mais uma vez para seu abraço apertado – Tenha uma boa noite e doces sonhos.

– Boa noite, Joseph, tenha bons sonhos também. Até amanhã!

Ele me liberou do abraço, dizendo:

– Espero que isso seja uma promessa – piscou.

Eu ri e saí andando, vendo-o acenar para mim sob a porta. Ao sair de seu campo de visão comecei a correr, com as borboletas agitadas na minha barriga e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Cheguei sem ser vista à torre da Grifinória e fui direto para o dormitório das meninas, onde eu dividia o quarto com algumas outras quintanistas. Hermione escrevia algo em um pedaço de pergaminho enquanto Lilá escovava seu cabelo e todas as outras meninas já dormiam.

Meu malão estava ao pé da cama que ficava ao lado da janela. Hermione sorriu para mim e sussurrou:

– Guardei essa cama para você, sei que gosta de ficar perto da janela.

Sorri de volta e agradeci. Troquei de roupa e enfiei-me sob as cobertas, logo eu já dormia, tendo os doces sonhos que Joseph me desejara.

Acordei sozinha, mais cedo do que seria realmente necessário. Fui tomar uma ducha no banheiro do dormitório. Quando acabei, as meninas começavam a acordar. Saí com o cabelo enrolado na toalha e já vestida com meu uniforme.

Hermione, com seu cabelo todo bagunçado, desejou-me bom dia. Cátia Bell sorriu para mim quando passei por ela. Lilá simplesmente continuou arrumando seus cachos e me ignorou, como sempre.

Vi de relance um envelope sobre o meu malão e, ao abri-lo, perguntei:

– Meninas, alguém entrou no dormitório durante a noite?

– Eu não ouvi nada. – falou Cátia.

– É, nem eu. – concordou Hermione.

Lilá não respondeu.

Tirei um pedaço de pergaminho de dentro do envelope e me deparei com duas palavras escritas em uma caligrafia floreada e medieval: "Se prepare". Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Virei a carta e no verso havia o desenho de um vira-tempo. Fiquei sem entender absolutamente nada, porém aquilo continuaria na minha cabeça pelo resto do dia. Guardei a carta sob meu travesseiro e coloquei a veste negra com a insígnia da minha casa sobre o peito.

Assim que penteei meu cabelo e o sequei, desci para a sala comum, onde vi, olhando no mural, as aulas que tinham no dia - Feitiços, Transfiguração, Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, pela manhã, e Aritmancia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, pela tarde, que eram eletivas - torcendo para que estivesse em alguma com Natalie. Organizei meus livros e desci para o salão nobre, ainda nos primeiros minutos de café da manhã.

Descendo, passei pela professora McGonagall, que se encaminhava ao escritório de Dumbledore. À porta do Salão, vi a figura translúcida de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, o Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça, flutuando por ali.

– Bom dia, sir Nicholas!

– Oh, bom dia, minha cara! – ele respondeu, com uma reverência, que fez sua cabeça oscilar sobre seu pescoço – Animada para o primeiro dia de aula?

– Com certeza! Esse ano eu prestarei os N.O.M.s, portanto devo me dedicar.

– É um deleite vê-la tão disposta. Tenho certeza de que se tornará uma grande bruxa, e eu não espero nada menos que grandeza dos bruxos da casa de meu coração! Agora eu devo ir. Tenha um bom dia. E lembre-se: - ele disse, já flutuando escada acima – o café da manhã é a refeição mais importante!

Eu ri e agradeci, entrando no Salão, que ainda se encontrava praticamente vazio, por não serem nem vinte para as oito.

Vi Natalie sentada à mesa da Corvinal comendo uma maçã, sem desgrudar os olhos de seu livro. Eu começava a caminhar até lá quando percebi que Snape zanzava por ali. Com um tranco, forcei meus pés a mudarem de direção até a mesa da Grifinória. A mesa estava vazia, exceto por Neville, Gina e algumas crianças do primeiro ano que pareciam tímidas e oprimidas pela grandiosidade da escola. Sentei-me entre Longbottom e um dos calouros, de frente para onde estava Natalie. Gina remexia os ovos que estavam em seu prato, enquanto Neville comia torradas francesas com cream cheese e bebericava um copo de suco de Cranberry.

– Ela ficou um tempo em St. Mungus, - Neville dizia – mas ela já está em casa. E bem.

– Quem, Neville? – perguntei, enquanto servia-me de uma xícara de chocolate quente e colocava um muffin de amoras em meu prato.

– Ah, minha avó... – ele disse, desanimado.

– Sua avó?! – espantei-me – O que ela teve?

– Não quis me contar, porém, como ela mesma disse, o importante é que ela está bem.

Concordei, colocando-me em silêncio e passando a mordiscar meu muffin. Ao sino das 8 e meia eu terminara de comer, então fiz lentamente meu caminho à torre da Grifinória para, logo depois, passar na biblioteca e finalmente encaminhar-me ao segundo andar, onde ficava a sala de Feitiços, do professor Flitwick.

Estando sozinha, resolvi entrar na sala. Lá dentro, o professor já preparava o quadro com as lições que aprenderíamos e algumas informações sobre os N.O.M.s.

– Bom dia, professor Flitwick! – ele me olhou por sobre o ombro e sorriu, dizendo:

– Chegou cedo, Srta Cubbins. Como foram as férias?

– Muito boas, obrigada. – observei o grande volume de papéis sobre sua mesa – O senhor precisa de alguma ajuda?

– Como? – ele seguiu meu olhar até a mesa – Ah... Esses são só alguns formulários. Você os organizaria para mim? Não seria incomodo?

– De forma alguma. – eu disse, deixando minhas coisas sobre uma das carteiras – Como o senhor quer que eu os organize?

– São formulários de estudantes dos primeiros, segundos e terceiros anos da Corvinal que tenho de entregar ao professor Dumbledore. Apenas divida-os assim, por ano, por favor.

– Tudo bem. - e coloquei-me a separar os formulários.

_Se prepare_, ecoava uma voz em minha cabeça.

Curvada sobre a mesa, eu rapidamente dividia os papéis em três pilhas. De repente, uma voz masculina chamou pelo professor da porta. Ao levantar minha cabeça para por atrás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair em meus olhos, vi um Joseph sorridente olhando para mim. Sorri de volta, enquanto professor Flitwick respondia ao chamado. Joseph piscou e disse o que tinha a dizer ao diretor de sua casa, que confirmou e dispôs-se a ajudá-lo com o que quer que fosse. Assim que Flitwick voltou-se para o quadro, Joseph moveu os lábios silenciosamente, formando "Me encontra no intervalo?", "Onde?", eu perguntei, também sem fazer um som. "Biblioteca.", ele respondeu, ainda em silêncio, apontando para o livro em sua mão. Eu sorri e assenti, vendo-o sair da sala.

Terminei de organizar os papeis logo antes da sineta tocar anunciando o inicio da aula. Flitwick, ao olhar para a mesa, deu uma de suas risadas estridentes:

– Estupendo, Srta Cubbins! Acho que creditarei cinco pontos à Grifinória por sua ajuda. Obrigado!

– Disponha, professor. Foi um prazer. – sorri, sentando-me à mesa onde estavam minhas coisas.

Meus colegas da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa, incluindo alguns sextanistas, entraram na sala. Ao meu lado sentou Annie, a menina que apareceu na cabine para chamar Joseph no trem. Confesso que senti uma forte pontada de ciúme dela, até porque ela era linda. E popular. Sextanista e ainda por cima era sangue-puro. Ela era perfeita.

– Oi, - ela disse, sorrindo – você é Louise, não é? Nos vimos no trem.

– Claro, eu me lembro. Seu nome é Annie, certo?

– Anne Almstad, prazer. – ela sorriu, enquanto pegava sua varinha.

– Como você sabe meu nome, Anne?

– Ah, o Joseph fala bastante de você.

Involuntariamente, ao ouvir essas palavras, eu sorri como uma criança; pela simples menção do nome de Joseph, tive consciência de que meus olhos brilharam.

– Ele fala? Sério?

Anne riu:

– Sério. Passamos o verão juntos, seus únicos assuntos eram Quadribol, os NIEMs e_você._

– Passaram as férias juntos? Ah. – falei, sentindo que minhas fantasias começavam a ser devastadas.

– Sim, oras, eu e Joseph somos primos! Nossas mães são irmãs, é um costume familiar passarmos ao menos uma semana juntos nas férias.

PRIMOS! Isso era incrível, as borboletas voavam em turbilhão pelo meu estômago e um vendaval de pensamentos devastava minha mente. Abri a boca para dizer algo, porém Flitwick chamou-nos a atenção para começar a aula, na qual tentaríamos gerar fogo com_Incendio_ e congelá-lo em seguida. Definitivamente aquela era uma aula para permanecer longe de Simas Finnigan.

Assim que a aula acabou, Annie deu-me um abraço, despedindo-se, e com isso peguei minhas coisas, saí, e fui para a aula de Transfiguração.

Minerva estava em sua forma de gata quando cheguei. Sentei-me na primeira carteira e ela me encarou com seus grandes olhos verdes.

– Bom dia, professora McGonagall.

A gata tremeu as orelhas e balançou a cauda. Logo descobri que essa aula era com a Corvinal, o que me deixou felicíssima. Natalie veio correndo sentar-se ao meu lado. Deu-me um abraço e começou a tirar seus livros de dentro da bolsa. Senti um par de mãos em meus ombros e olhei para cima para ver a quem pertenciam. Pertenciam a Joseph.

– Sinceramente, Joseph, essa perseguição está ficando ridícula.

Ele riu e deu um beijo em minha testa

– Bom dia para você também, Louise. Como foi sua primeira... – nisso, a gata miou e saltou da mesa, aterrissando graciosamente no chão já como a professora Minerva McGonagall.

A aula fora ótima. Eu e Natalie executávamos os feitiços ditados por McGonagall sem dificuldade e ocasionalmente eu sentia Joseph, que sentara atrás de mim, mexer distraidamente em algumas mechas de meu cabelo.

Ao fim da aula, despedi-me de Luna, Cho e Natalie, para logo ser puxada por Joseph, que levou-me de frente para si. Segurou-me pelo queixo, fazendo todo o ar escapar de meus pulmões, e beijou minha bochecha, perigosamente perto de meus lábios. Meu coração de repente batia mais rápido e minhas bochechas esquentaram, dando-me a certeza de que eu assumia um horroroso tom de tomate.

– Até mais tarde. – ele sorriu e foi embora, seguido por minhas amigas, que comentavam o acontecido entre risadinhas.

Fui automaticamente à sala de Snape, com a cabeça totalmente anuviada pelo que Joseph havia feito. Se ele comesse uma daquelas balinhas do coração olhando em meus olhos, com certeza sentiria o sabor de frutas vermelhas agora.

A aula de poções decorreu tranquilamente, afinal, sempre tinha um comportamento exemplar perto de Snape, pois não gostaria de ser alvo do professor com a pior fama em Hogwarts. Bem, com a pior fama até a chegada de Umbridge.

_Se prepare._

A aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era a última do primeiro turno. A sala estava estranhamente clara, tinha as diversas mesas e cadeiras meticulosamente arrumadas. Aquela aula era com a Sonserina. Alec sentou ao meu lado no fundo da sala, fazendo seus colegas sonserinos olharem torto para nós. Parvati Patil colocou um passarinho de papel para voar pela sala, que foi alvo de alguns bobões da Sonserina. Com meus olhos fixos na pequena dobradura que voava sobre as cabeças de todos ali, vi-a irromper em chamas. Dolores Umbridge estava de pé diante da classe vestindo rosa dos pés à cabeça. Aquela cara de sapo pálida dela estava deformada em um sorriso carregado de falsa simpatia. Com o mesmo tom enjoativo da noite anterior, pronunciando as palavras tão lentamente quanto como se achasse que sofríamos de algum tipo de doença mental, ela fazia seu discurso. Isso me irritava. Muito.

Uma pilha de livros – sim, livros – de teoria de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas flutuava pela sala, distribuindo um exemplar para cada aluno. Umbridge continuava falando do Ministério da Magia e do Ministro Cornélio Fudge com adoração. Revirei os olhos e chamei Alec.

– Ei, a Natalie me disse que você está gostando de uma menina... É quem eu estou pensando? – sorri.

– I-isso depende. – ele disse, evitando olhar em meus olhos – Em quem você está pensando, Louise?

– Na Natalie, Alec. Estou pensando em Natalie Ivy Karkaroff. E foi por isso que você não contou nada para ela, não é?

– O que? – perguntou, ruborizando violentamente – Não! Eu não estou... É. É dela que eu gosto. Eu só não entendo como ela não percebe!

Eu ri baixo:

– Ela é a Natalie, Alec. Você a conhece há tanto tempo quanto eu, ela é a pessoa mais avoada daqui, com exceção, talvez, da Luna. Quando é com ela, ela nunca interpreta os sinais. Você terá que tomar a iniciativa e conquistá-la.

– Iniciativa? Conquistá-la?! – Alec arregalou seus olhos verdes para mim – E como você espera que eu faça isso? Olhe para mim e olhe para _ela._

– Olhar o que? Eu vejo duas pessoas lindas, inteligentes, elegantes, de famílias tradicionais, sangues-puros, fofos e que me fazem querer vomitar com tanta perfeição. Vocês formam um casal lindo, Alec.

– Mas o que eu devo fazer? Eu realmente gosto dela. – ele olhou para mim com uma tristeza cortante nos olhos.

– Seja romântico, oras. A Ivy adora essas coisas.

– E como eu faço isso? – ele me olhava intensamente.

– Seja natural. Você é um dos meninos mais naturalmente fofos e românticos que eu conheço, o que é estranhíssimo, principalmente considerando que você é da Sonserina.

– Natalie já disse isso. – ele abaixou os olhos e ruborizou.

– Disse é? Então ambas estamos certas. Seja você, Alec. Tenho certeza que ela...

Nisso, ouvi a voz de Harry elevar-se sobre as demais, em uma discussão acalorada com Umbridge.

– E como a teoria nos prepara para o que está lá fora?

– Não há nada lá fora, meu caro. – ela sorria – Quem você acha que quer atacar crianças da sua idade?

– Eu não sei, talvez... – ele falou, sarcástico – Lorde Voldemort?

Eu me encolhi à simples menção do nome. Vários sussurros inquietos se elevaram de todos os cantos da sala. O peso do nome de Voldemort alterou a atmosfera do lugar e todos se sentiam oprimidos e inquietos. O sorriso de Umbridge falhou e ela tentou retomá-lo, mas seus olhos arregalados demonstravam um misto desconforto e raiva.

– Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara: foram informados de que um certo bruxo das trevas retornou do além. _É. Uma. Grande. Mentira._ – ela parou ao lado da mesa de Harry.

– Não é mentira, eu vi e lutei com ele!

– Detenção, Sr Potter!

– Então, segundo a senhora, Cedrico caiu morto porque quis? – Harry elevou ainda mais a voz.

Aquilo retomou a lembrança da final do Torneio Tribruxo, com certeza um dos piores dias da minha vida. Ver Harry abraçado ao corpo sem vida de Cedrico foi uma experiência horrível. Eu e Natalie ficamos em choque, fazendo esforços totalmente inúteis para consolar Cho, uma vez que nós também chorávamos desesperadamente. Ver o pai de Cedrico correr até o cadáver do filho foi uma visão que partiu meu coração.

– Cedrico Diggory morreu em um trágico acidente. – ela olhava para Harry como se ele fosse um louco em uma camisa de força que a estava irritando.

– Assassinato! Voldemort o matou e a senhora sabe! – Harry esbravejou.

– CHEGA! – Umbridge gritou, seu corpo esturricado se sacudindo. – Chega. Quero vê-lo, Sr Potter, na minha sala.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

Olhei pasma para a professora, que retomara seu sorriso eu-lido-com-retardados. Ah, essa mulher me irritava demais. Conforme ela falava, pedia-nos que acompanhássemos no livro. O meu permaneceu fechado a aula toda, enquanto eu apenas refletia sobre toda a discussão dela com Potter, o tempo todo inclinada a acreditar na versão que Harry contou.

_Se prepare._

Ao soar da sineta, não pude conter uma gargalhada, o que fez Umbridge me fuzilar com os olhos castanhos.

– A senhorita aí atrás, a risonha da Grifinória. Qual é o seu nome, querida?

– Louise. Louise Cubbins, professora.

– Prazer, Louise. Você gostaria de ir para a detenção?

Ao ouvir essas palavras, sufoquei uma risada, o que vez Umbridge estreitar ligeiramente seus olhos. Mas agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, disse:

– Não, senhora.

Seu sorrisinho cínico desapareceu e sua expressão e postura enrijeceram.

– Hoje eu terei Sr Potter como companhia, mas amanhã, após sua última aula, quero vê-la em minha sala.

Eu crispei meus lábios e fiquei em silêncio, sustentando seu olhar.

– Eu fui clara? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas com sarcasmo.

– Sim, professora Umbridge. – eu disse, seca.

– Ótimo. – ela sorriu – Tenha um bom dia.

– Aham. – eu disse, recolhendo minhas coisas e saindo obstinada da sala.

Almocei e logo fui à biblioteca, um de meus lugares favoritos da escola, para encontrar Joseph. Como não o vi, peguei um livro qualquer sobre uma das mesas e sentei ali. Eu não lia de verdade; meus olhos apenas passeavam pelas palavras sem tirar sentido algum delas, uma vez que o conteúdo daquele bilhete que fora deixado sobre o meu malão ainda ecoava na minha mente. _Se prepare_, a voz repetia como um mantra.

– Bu! – alguém disse ao pé do meu ouvido.

Dei um gritinho histérico, fazendo todos dali olharem para nós com cara feia. Joseph riu e deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha, do jeito fofo que sempre fazia. Ele se sentou em minha frente na mesa e perguntou se eu estava bem.

– Por enquanto, sim. Mas presumo que não perdurará, uma vez que amanhã, depois da aula, tenho detenção da Umbridge.

– Mas já? – ele riu – O primeiro dia de aula nem acabou!

– Cale a boca, Joseph. – eu disse, mas acabei rindo com ele – Por que você me chamou aqui?

– Nada demais, - respondeu, com um sorriso aberto – eu só gosto de ficar perto de você.

Eu sorri e ele segurou minha mão sobre a mesa. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, eu disse:

– Fiz aula de Feitiços com sua prima hoje.

– Com a Annie? Quem te disse que somos primos?

– Ela. Hoje. – eu ri – Eu não fazia ideia.

Ele riu.

– Agora você já sabe. Sabia que ela foi meu par no baile?

– Sério?! Mas por quê? Sei de milhões de meninas que matariam para ir em um baile com você.

– Ah... É que a menina com quem eu queria ir já tinha par, então...

– E quem era a sortuda? – eu disse, receosa da resposta.

Joseph hesitou por alguns instantes e por fim falou:

– Ela é... Da Grifinória. É inteligente, bonita e engraçada. Ela é um ano mais nova que eu, sabe? E eu estou falando com ela nesse exato momento.

Fiquei boquiaberta, encarando-o. No ano anterior, Joseph Blatz quis ir ao baile comigo, Louise Cubbins. Eu não podia acreditar. Balancei a cabeça em negação.

– E por que _infernos_ você não me convidou, Joseph?

– Ah, você já tinha aceitado o convite de Piotr. Achei melhor não atrapalhar. – ele deu de ombros.

– Ai, Joseph, que droga! Estou com raiva de você agora!

– Me desculpe, Lou, sério. – ele me observou por um momento – Mas por que tanta raiva?

– É que... Eu gostaria de ter ido ao baile com você.

Ele abriu um sorriso convencido e eu belisquei as costas de sua mão, que ainda repousava em cima da mesa, fazendo-o rir. Após alguns instantes ele perguntou:

– Você manteve contato com Piotr?

Eu ri.

– Ele não conseguia nem dizer sua cor favorita em inglês, quanto mais escrever uma carta para me enviar!

– E... – ele abaixou a voz – Ele te beijou?

– Sim. – respondi, evitando seus olhos.

– O beijo dele foi bom, Louise? – sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro e falhou ao dizer meu nome.

Eu dei um sorriso torto e encarei seus olhos.

– Não.

Ele abriu aquele sorriso lindo novamente, fazendo meu coração se derreter. Pulou para cadeira ao meu lado e acariciou minha bochecha. Ele estava muito perto e milhões de borboletas bateram suas asas em meu estomago. Joseph estava cada vez mais perto, eu podia sentir seu hálito em meu rosto e...

BAM! Ouvimos alguém se estatelar no chão. Ambos desviamos os rostos, Joseph parecendo decepcionado e eu sentindo minhas bochechas queimando, ainda que também sentisse uma pontada de decepção no fundo da minha mente.

No chão, estava Natalie, perplexa e envergonhada, encarando a mim e a Joseph.

Em poucos instantes o sinal tocou, indicando que o intervalo havia acabado. Joseph levantou da cadeira, acariciando minha bochecha e inclinando-se rapidamente para dar um beijo que pegou o canto da minha boca. Ele me dirigiu um sorriso amarelo e acenou para Natalie, enquanto saía da biblioteca, as vestes esvoaçando pela rapidez de seus passos.

Dirigi à Natalie o mesmo sorriso amarelo que me fora dirigido há poucos instantes. Levantei e fui até ela, que ainda estava caída no chão, oferecendo minha mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Quando estava de pé, começou a balbuciar alguma coisa, mas a interrompi, simplesmente balançando minha cabeça em negação. Natalie olhava para mim, devastada. Dei-lhe um abraço e sem dizer uma palavra, saí da biblioteca e comecei a fazer meu caminho até a sala de professora Vector, para a aula de Aritmancia.

No meio daquele turbilhão de pensamentos, principalmente dirigidos ao significado da cena na biblioteca, ouvi uma voz sussurrar na minha mente: _Se prepare._


	5. O Livro

_Pov Natalie_

_ Desculpem a demora, boa leitura! (: _

* * *

Eu teria treino de quadribol naquela noite. Saí da sala comunal com Joseph, nos desvencilhamos de alunos que almejavam entrar pra o time da casa e o enchiam de perguntas que, como capitão do time, ele tinha o dever de responder. Não demorou muito para que os outros jogadores nos alcançassem na torre da Corvinal. O som de nossos passos que ecoavam pelos corredores foi silenciado quando o chão de pedra foi substituído pelo gramado. A noite estava exageradamente fria, estrelada e silenciosa, eu conseguia ouvir pios ao longe vindos do corujal.

Abracei-me numa tentativa de afastar o frio, o uniforme de quadribol não era lá muito quente. Quando estávamos chegando ao campo reconheci uma silhueta gorducha vestindo grossas roupas em um berrante tom de rosa, como se essa fosse a única cor conhecida por aquela sapa velha que atendia por Dolores Umbridge.

-Boa Noite, queridos. – disse ela em uma voz que podia tirar do sério qualquer criatura, viva ou não – O tempo está deveras agradável, não?

-Claro, não é você que está tremendo de frio – murmurei para mim mesma, esperando que ela não ouvisse. Mas por outro lado, desejando que sim.

Joseph ouviu meu comentário e riu, cutuquei suas costelas com o cotovelo fazendo-lhe se calar, Umbridge nos olhou com desprezo.

-Creio que não foram avisados – ela disse docemente – os treinos de quadribol foram suspensos até segunda ordem, se querem mantê-los, devem ter minha permissão.

-Não, realmente não fomos avisados. – Joseph disse secamente – Bem, se já estamos aqui, presumo que possa concedê-la.

-Sinto muito, senhor...

-Blatz – respondeu Joseph crispando os lábios.

-Sim, Blatz... Tanto faz. – ela disse abanando uma mão – Lamento, não tenho nenhum pedaço de pergaminho comigo agora para tornar oficial. Creio que terá que passar em minha sala na semana que vem para buscá-la. Além do mais, o campo já está reservado.

-Por quem? – Cho perguntou.

O time da Sonserina passou por nós. Entre eles, Alec e Draco que me olharam ao passar. O olhar do primeiro dizia "Sinto muito" e do segundo analisou minhas formas de cima a baixo dentro do uniforme, com um olhar de quem gostava do que via enquanto um sorriso arrogante brincava em seus lábios. Olhava-me como se cada parte de mim o pertencesse, e ele gostava disso. Draco ignorou o resto do time e se dirigiu a mim.

-Boa Noite, Ivy. Sinto muito por frustrar seus planos para hoje à noite – disse ele cobrindo meus ombros com um braço – Ainda mais porque eu estarei ocupado treinando e não poderei te recompensar. Mas, se quiser, considere-se convidada a assistir e podemos nos resolver depois. Devo lembrar-lhe que me deve algo?

Seu grupinho foi tomado por ondas de risadinhas e o meu, de olhares raivosos em direção ao loiro que brincava folgadamente com os fios de cabelos que descansavam em meus ombros e caíam até pouco depois do meio das minhas costas. Acompanhando uma das mechas até o fim, repousando a mão em minha cintura e me puxando para perto.

-Eu não lhe devo nada, Malfoy. – respondi secamente – Absolutamente nada.

-Acredito que já tenha se esquecido do que aconteceu no trem, - sussurrou ele em meu ouvido – nós ainda não terminamos. – disse em voz alta, me deixando paralisada de raiva.

Ver-me naquele estado fez Alec dar um passo a frente.

-Acredito que a senhorita tenha deixado bem claro que ela não lhe deve coisa alguma, Malfoy. – disse ele em uma voz tão polidamente calma que, se eu não o conhecesse muito bem, não reconheceria a ameaça nela.

-E eu acho que estou falando com a minha garota, Magnum. – ele cuspiu em resposta – E não com você, portanto, não se meta.

-Sua garota – ecoou Alec com uma risada desdenhosa.

-Eu não sou sua garota, entenda logo isso. – disse eu desvencilhando-me de seu abraço.

-Mas será, - disse ele muito sério enquanto olhava profundamente em meus olhos – logo.

E talvez ao eu tenha finalmente percebido a seriedade dos possíveis sentimentos de Draco em relação a mim. Já vira aquela expressão que ele sustentava no rosto muitas vezes antes, eu a conhecia muito bem. Dizia claramente: _"Eu quero isso, e eu terei."_ Temi por mim, eu convivia com Draco desde que me entendia por gente e, em todos aqueles anos nunca vira aquela expressão falhar. Eu era seu objetivo, sua meta, seu alvo. Ele não pararia, não deixaria nada nem ninguém ficar em seu caminho, ele faria tudo que lhe fosse possível para chegar até mim. Perdi-me em seus olhos que saboreavam vorazmente o medo nos meus.

Senti Joseph me puxar pelo braço murmurando "vamos," e saímos dali andando lado a lado. Estávamos afastados do resto do time o que tornava muito mais fácil uma conversa particular, coisa que eu temia depois do que havia acontecido comigo apenas alguns segundos antes e também, porque não havia conversado com ele desde o incidente humilhante na biblioteca.

-Aparentemente, e não sou o único que pode ser flagrado. – disse ele brincalhão.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei tentando soar desinteressada, desviando o rosto com medo de que mesmo através da noite escura, ele me visse corar.

-Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando, o que acontece entre você, Malfoy e Alec?

-Malfoy acha que só porque nos conhecemos desde um ano de idade, devemos ficar juntos, ás vezes acredito que ele pensa que vamos nos casar e viver na mansão de seus pais quando sairmos de Hogwarts. –suspirei descontente.

-Faz sentido, mas e quanto ao Alec?

- O que tem o Alec?

-O que há entre vocês? O jeito como ele defendeu você lá...

-Ora, não há nada. – dei de ombros – ele só fez o que qualquer amigo teria feito. Poderia ter sido você, Harry, Neville ou até mesmo o próprio Draco, se fosse outro garoto a me importunar. Defendeu-me como um amigo. – disse com sinceridade.

-Não seja ingênua, tem algo mais ali, o jeito como ele te olha, como sorri para você. Eu sou um garoto, eu sei como é.

-Não ponha esperanças na minha cabeça, Blatz. – disse com tristeza – Sentimentos ficam difíceis de serem escondidos quando alimentados.

-Então, isso significa que você tem sentimentos por ele.

Acenti.

-Só por ele?

Não respondi.

-Isso foi um não, não é?

Olhei para ele e sorri tristemente.

Joseph sentou no chão e deu um tapinha no gramado ao seu lado, indicando que eu deveria seguir seu exemplo e me sentar, o que eu fiz. O resto do time não percebeu que ficamos para trás.

-Me pergunto como você consegue sentir alguma coisa positiva pelo Malfoy:

-Não é como se eu estivesse apaixonada por ele! - respondi esganiçada – Bem, talvez. É só que... Eu era. Você sabe, nós passávamos quase todos os dias juntos quando éramos pequenos, ele era doce comigo.

-Não consigo imaginar "Malfoy" e "doce" na mesma frase. – Ele disse - A não ser que seja pra falar que Malfoy está comendo um doce, provavelmente roubado de alguma criancinha.

-Depois que viemos para Hogwarts, ele começou a ficar cercado por companhias que não me agradavam. Começou a me tratar diferente na frente dos amigos, como se fosse minha obrigação gostar dele. E por fim, começou a me tratar assim até quando estávamos sozinhos. Então eu me afastei. – concluí.

-E Alec? O que você sente por ele?

-Alec é diferente. – sorri – Ele foi o primeiro a falar comigo, ainda no expresso de Hogwarts, passou todos os anos seguintes aprendendo tudo que podia sobre mim, e eu sobre ele. Fomos juntos ao baile de inverno como amigos, pois eu não queria ir. Então ele disse que se eu não fosse ele também não iria, eu não podia tirar isso dele. "Você não vai ficar deitada na sua cama lendo e olhando para sua vista das montanhas enquanto todos se divertem. Você vai ao baile e eu serei seu par. Se você quiser ir comigo, o importante é que você vá." Foi o que ele disse para mim. Eu já era apaixonada por ele desde o segundo ano, ir ao baile com ele foi quase um sonho para mim, mas ele não sabe disso.

-Verdade?

-Sim, ele me faz sorri a cada momento que estamos juntos. Às vezes eu sorrio por causa dele mesmo quando estamos longe um do outro, ele me dá borboletas no estômago e todas aquelas coisas que as pessoas falam que sentem quando se apaixonam por alguém. Acredito que só consigo falar com ele normalmente porque já éramos amigos antes de eu começar a confundir as coisas.

-Confundir as coisas? Você sabe que ele gosta de você, não é?

-Não, porque isso não pode ser verdade. Não há nada de especial em mim. – disse com tristeza.

-Claro que há.

-Por exemplo...

-Você é fofamente desastrada. – ele riu

-Você está zombando de mim por causa do que aconteceu na biblioteca! – protestei, mas sorri.

-De maneira nenhuma. – retrucou com falsa inocência.

Bati em seu braço.

-É isso que você ganha por espionar os outros. – disse ele acariciando o local onde eu o havia acertado.

-Eu não estava espionando vocês, eu juro.

-Então o que você estava fazendo na biblioteca? – perguntou desconfiado.

-Estudando? É uma biblioteca, Joseph... Céus! Sua paixonite na Louise está deixando você burro! – eu ri.

-Sua paixonite pelo Alec tem o mesmo efeito em você. - retrucou ele.

-Mas sobre você e a Lou, -quis saber - eu não ia perguntar nada, mas... Mentira, eu ia perguntar.

-Estamos em uma fase de flerte. - respondeu-me corando - Mas não vai ficar assim para sempre.

-E como você se sente em relação a ela? Eu te contei sobre meus sentimentos sobre dois garotos diferentes então o mínimo que você pode fazer e me contar sobre os seus pela minha melhor amiga.

-Penso nela o tempo todo, Nat. Quando acordo, quando vou dormir, a vejo em meus sonhos, ela está em meus devaneios durante todas as aulas. Se eu tirar péssimas notas em meus exames, a culpa será dela.

-Você está realmente apaixonado por ela. Você sabe, isso é bonitinho. - comentei.

-Para mim não é bonitinho, - disse ele muito sério - é desesperador.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Eu não sei como ela se sente em relação a mim. Quando a vejo, minha vontade é de correr até ela e abraçá-la, beijá-la e correr com ela nos braços pelos corredores do castelo ao mesmo tempo, mas se eu o fizesse, como ela reagiria? Ela parece se interessar por mim, mas não sei como. E se ela não quiser o mesmo que eu? Nat, eu gosto dela de verdade.

O momento de silencio que eu precisei para decidir o que dizer a ele pareceu durar para sempre.

-Talvez ela me mate por dizer isso, - respirei fundo antes de prosseguir - mas ela sente o mesmo, em igual intensidade.

Traços de genuína alegria dominaram suas feições e ele se levantou puxando-me junto sem nenhuma delicadeza, abraçando-me apertado assim que eu estava de pé.

-Obrigada. - ele me soltou e olhou em meus olhos - É tudo que eu precisava saber! Agora, preciso ir.

-Posso saber o que é tão urgente? - perguntei com uma risadinha.

-Preciso ir para meu dormitório, pensar em maneiras de como fazer Louise minha.

-Como é? - perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Da maneira mais inocente possível, claro. - acrescentou ele corando antes de virar-se e sair correndo, deixando-me sozinha.

Permaneci de pé sentindo a brisa fria e suave da noite. De onde eu estava, podia ver o time da Sonserina voando em suas vassouras de ultima linha. Acenei para Alec não esperando uma resposta que, para minha surpresa, eu tive. Voltei para meu dormitório sem me preocupar em andar rápido. O dormitório estava vazio, as outras quintanistas ainda estavam na sala comunal, não havia alma viva lá além de mim e Orsay, que parecia aborrecida com minha ausência. A visão de minha coruja me fez lembrar de palavras que ouvira de minha mãe: "Escreva-me constantemente, querida. Preocupa-me ficar por tanto tempo sem notícias suas." Palavras obviamente ditas na privacidade de meu quarto, onde meu pai raramente entrava. O único lugar onde minha mãe permitia-se tratar-me como filha, nunca esperaria receber tal tratamento diante de meu pai ou qualquer outra pessoa. "Manter as aparências, sempre." era seu lema. "Demonstrações de afeição são sinais de fraqueza," dizia ela "pessoas com as quais se importa são apenas armas aos olhos de seus inimigos. E alem disso, você é uma Karkaroff, deve agir como tal."

Sentei-me à mesinha de estudos ao lado de minha cama, chamei por Orsay que empoleirou-se em um cantinho da mesa e, com a pena em mãos, comecei a escrever uma breve carta para meus pais enquanto cantava para Orsay uma música trouxa que Louise me ensinara: _"But I feel I'm growing older, and the songs that I have sung echo in the distance. Like the sound of a windmill going round. guess I'll always be a soldier of fortune."_ Orsay exibia uma expressão satisfeita enquanto o som da minha voz misturava-se com o ruído da pena arranhando o pergaminho.

_"Mãe e Pai,_

_ Está tudo correndo bem por aqui. O quadribol está suspenso por um tempo, mas acho que isso será encarado como boa notícia já que nunca aprovaram minha participação no time de qualquer forma. Afinal, não é adequado para uma garota como eu (ainda que eu não saiba o que "uma garota como eu" signifique). Eu não era uma jogadora extraordinária mesmo, só usavam minha aparência para distrair os jogadores adversários. Acho que devo lhe agradecer por isso, mãe._

_ As aulas estão fáceis para mim, principalmente poções, como sempre. Temos uma nova professora de DCAT e acreditem em minha sinceridade quando digo que ela não me agrada nem um pouco._

_ Creio que não há nada mais de interessante para relatar através desta._

_ Esperando que estejam bem,_

_ Natalie Ivy Karkaroff"_

Concluí a carta junto com a música, selando o envelope com cera, carimbando com o brasão da família. Tirei Orsay de seu transe causado pela música, entregando-lhe a carta.

-Leve esta para meus pais, sim? - acariciei-lhe carinhosamente - Sentirei sua falta até sua volta.

Observei enquanto Orsay desaparecia no horizonte e logo depois me preparei para dormir. Vesti uma das milhões de camisolas esvoaçantes que mais pareciam vestidos de festa que minha mãe insistira em me fazer levar no malão, essa era rosa. Estava prestes a me deitar mais cedo que o usual em um ato automático quando percebi que não era isso que eu queria. Saí do dormitório passando por Cho na sala comunal, que disse:

-Não demore muito a voltar, já são oito e meia.

-Não irei, Cho. Muito obrigada - respondi sorrindo.

Andei furtivamente até a casa dos barcos onde reconheci a silhueta de Alec envolta pelas sombras, atirando pedras no lago. Aquele era o lugar aonde íamos para pensar, relaxar, fugir do mundo. Era tranquilo, silencioso e tinha uma bela vista. Chamávamos aquele de "nosso lugar" o que era irônico considerando que raramente íamos até lá juntos. Senti uma vontade súbita de correr até lá e pular nas costas dele, abraçando-o, mas não queria atrapalhar então, dei meia volta para sair dali antes que ele me visse, mas percebi que não havia sido rápida o suficiente quando ouvi:

-Natalie?

-Sim? - virei-me sem jeito.

-O que faz aqui? - perguntou-me, senti o sorriso em sua voz.

-Não consegui dormir - dei de ombros - não esperava encontrar você aqui. Não tinha treino de quadribol?

-Já acabou, então eu vim para cá pensar n... Em nada.

-Nela? Na menina cujo nome você não quer me contar? - perguntei.

-Não... É, bem, sim. - respondeu-me.

-Se você quiser, eu posso sair daqui e ir para o corujal - nosso outro lugar, mas com um cheiro nem de longe tão agradável - não quis atrapalhar você.

-Você não me atrapalha. Podemos ficar aqui juntos, se quiser.

-Me parece bom. - meu sorriso foi bem maior do que eu desejava que parecesse.

-Então venha cá, - chamou ele estendendo uma das mãos para mim, que aceitei.

Um vento forte soprou quando nossas mãos se tocaram fazendo com que meus cabelos encontrassem seu caminho até meu rosto, de onde Alec os tirou gentilmente. Ele olhou em meus olhos sorrindo e eu corei quando ele pareceu notar minhas roupas pela primeira vez.

-Você está parecendo uma fantasma sob essa luz, - comentou ele - uma fantasma muito bonita.

-Obrigada, acho. - corei.

-Você deve estar congelando.

-Um pouquinho. - respondi com um tremor que percorreu meu corpo quando notei o frio que ignorava até então.

-Nesse caso, - disse ele me abraçando - seria errado deixar uma dama com frio.

Minhas bochechas queimaram em vermelho, agradeci aos céus por Alec não poder ver meu rosto naquele momento. Estar em seus braços era a melhor sensação do mundo, era melhor que todo chocolate que eu poderia comer, melhor que a manhã de natal, melhor que entrar na Dedosdemel e sentir o cheiro embriagante que vinha de cada prateleira. Seu queixo repousava no topo da minha cabeça. Depois de alguns segundos ele se afastou o suficiente para levantar meu rosto com uma das mãos e me forçar a olhar para ele.

-Está melhor? - perguntou baixinho, senti seu hálito quente contra meu rosto.

-Sim, obrigada. - respondi sem conseguir pensar em um momento da minha vida em que tivesse me sentido mais encabulada.

-Que ótimo! Bem, nem tanto porque assim acho que eu deveria soltar você.

Alec me libertou se seu abraço e me puxou pela mão até uma árvore perto de onde estávamos, onde se sentou no chão e convidou-me a sentar também.

-Por que não consegue dormir? - perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

-Cabeça cheia. - respondi.

-Talvez, - disse ele puxando-me para perto - se você apoiá-la em algum lugar, os problemas desapareçam.

Ele indicou seu ombro para mim e deitei minha cabeça nele. Alec me envolveu em um abraço apertado.

-Precisa desabafar? - perguntou.

-Você já sentiu como se a pessoa perfeita para você estivesse bem na sua frente, mas você acha que ela merece alguém melhor? - questionei.

Ele respirou fundo, procurei seu rosto com o olhar e notei que ele parecia pensativo.

-Todos os dias. - respondeu com sinceridade.

-Então seus amigos começam a dizer como essa pessoa é perfeita para você, como ficariam bem juntos. Dizem que a pessoa corresponde seus sentimentos, mas você não quer encher seu coração de esperanças incertas então você começa a pensar em todos os seus defeitos, tudo em você que te tornaria menos interessante aos olhos daquela pessoa. E então você conclui que tais sentimentos são impossíveis.

-Você não tem defeitos, - disse com uma doce risada, tentando me animar - é filha de uma veela.

-Talvez isso seja uma maldição. Me torna atraente aos olhos e não ao coração. São poucos apenas que desejam saber quem eu sou de verdade. Para as pessoas, eu sou apenas um rostinho bonito.

-Você é mais do que isso, - sua voz era tão suave quanto o toque da mão que usou para acariciar meu rosto, como uma brisa. Ou isso, ou meus sentidos finalmente embriagados pelo sono me faziam imaginar mais coisas que o normal - não deixe que ninguém lhe diga o contrário. E se alguém o fizer, me deixe saber.

-Você é um garoto muito bom, Alec. - disse tristemente, aninhando-me em seu abraço cada vez mais apertado - deveria dizer àquela garota o que sente por ela. Seja quem for, ela tem sorte.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até eu ouvir um "é você", mas eu já não mais sabia se era ele quem dizia as palavras ou se era apenas sua voz em meus sonhos pois, antes que me desse conta eu havia adormecido em seus braços.

Acordei com Alec chamando meu nome, estávamos no topo da torre da Corvinal. Ele me levava no colo e minha cabeça repousava em seu peito.

-É só até aqui que posso levar você - disse ele gentilmente, esperando até se certificar de que eu estava acordada antes de me colocar delicadamente no chão. Meus braços que antes estavam ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto ele me baixava, agora estavam em seus ombros.

-Obrigada, mas você sabe que não precisava me carregar até aqui.

-Eu sei que não, - respondeu - mas foi um prazer. E antes que proteste, você não pesa quase nada.

-Espero que não tenha problemas no caminho de volta para as masmorras, o que me faz lembrar que alguém poderia ter visto você me trazendo até aqui. Eu odiaria te causar problemas.

Notei que a alegria havia se dissipado de seu rosto.

-Algum problema? - perguntei pousando gentilmente minha mão esquerda no seu rosto, ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha e a segurou. Gentil, porém firme.

-As pessoas vivem falando que falar é mais fácil que agir, - respondeu-me - para mim é o contrário. Quero dizer algo a uma pessoa, mas não sei como. Consigo agir normalmente com ela, mas quando penso em falar sobre meus sentimentos eu travo.

-Talvez, - disse a ele, não acreditando que estava prestes a dizer algo que poderia ajudá-lo a conquistar a garota que o tiraria de mim. - você não deva dizer como se sente, mas mostrar.

-Como? - perguntou-me enquanto eu virava para responder à pergunta da aldrava, virando-me novamente para ele depois de encostar a porta, impedindo que se fechasse.

-Não sei - respondi brandamente - deve ser aquela coisa de "deixe seu coração falar por você."

Seus olhos iluminaram-se de uma maneira que eu nunca havia visto até então, fui preenchida com tristeza. Eu acabara de destruir minhas chances, soube que estava acabado quando o ouvi dizer "tive uma ideia."

Ele tomou minhas mãos nas suas e as pressionou gentilmente sobre seu peito.

-Lembra-se de hoje mais cedo, quando você disse que eu deveria dizer à garota de quem eu gosto como me sinto?

-Lembro. - respondi sem entender o porquê da pergunta.

-Bem, - ele disse - eu não sei como fazer isso, mas meu coração sabe. Ele, inclusive, está tentando fazer isso agora.

Sua respiração e tom de voz controlados me surpreendiam em contraste com os batimentos acelerados de seu coração. Seus olhos brilhavam contra os meus, esperando por uma resposta enquanto seu rosto assumia um forte tom de escarlate cuja intensidade deveria perder apenas para o rubor que se espalhava pelo meu próprio rosto. _"Deixe de ser você pelo menos uma vez em sua vida"_ disse para mim mesma _"diga alguma coisa."_ Minhas pernas tremeram e eu cambaleei um pouco _"qualquer coisa."_ Então eu sorri para ele da mesma maneira que sorri na primeira vez em que senti o gosto do chocolate e me joguei em seus braços, abraçando-o com força por alguns milésimos de segundo, fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu rosto e plantei-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Afastei-me depressa antes que ele pudesse me abraçar de volta, corri para o interior da sala comunal, virando-me para encarar um Alec perplexo e sorridente antes de fechar a porta, onde me encostei e deslizei até estar sentada no chão, ainda sorrindo feito uma tola. O fogo crepitava na lareira não muito longe de mim, fui para mais perto do fogo, sentando-me no chão de frente para as chamas, onde permaneci até Luna me chamar, espantando-se por me ver de pé tão cedo. Mesmo sem dormir, passei a noite sonhando acordada.

Depois de um banho, infelizmente não tão demorado, entrei em minhas vestes negras e desci saltitante para grande salão, onde sentei-me à mesa da Corvinal, servindo-me de panquecas com morangos acompanhadas de suco de abóbora , o salão ainda estava vazio quando cheguei, então eu pude ver quando pessoas começaram a chegar. Não demorei muito a comer e logo retornei ao dormitório para pegar minha bolsa, chequei o horário: duas seguidas de História da Magia, duas de DCAT logo depois pela manhã e, Runas e Artimancia pela tarde. Fui a primeira a chegar à sala de História da Magia, onde Prof. Binns flutuava a alguns centímetros do chão, emanando um leve brilho translúcido. Escolhi um lugar no fundo da sala e debrucei-me sobre a mesa, fui acordada de um breve cochilo por Louise que, sentando-se ao meu lado, desejou-me bom dia.

-Bom dia. –respondi com um bocejo.

-Você parece cansada. – observou – Não dormiu bem?

-Não dormi. – respondi piscando várias vezes tentando clarear minha visão.

-Aquilo outra vez? – ela perguntou abaixando o tom de voz, a essa altura a sala já estava cheia.

-Não, foi uma coisa boa, eu acho. – sorri – conto a você depois, ok? Tenho que dormir agora ou pregarei os olhos na aula da Umbridge e sabe-se lá como aquela sapa gorda pode reagir a um cochilo em sua preciosa aula.

-Seu horário de quarta-feira é uma droga. – ela disse distraidamente.

-Eu sei. – respondi abaixando a cabeça novamente enquanto a voz do Prof. Binns em embalava de volta para meus sonhos que, por alguma razão estavam repleto de anões.

Acordei ao fim das duas aulas com Louise me chamando, despedi-me pedindo a ela que me encontrasse na biblioteca na hora do almoço e me dirigi ao 3º andar para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Escolhi um lugar afastado da mesa de Umbridge, esperando passar despercebida durante a aula. Umbridge não tardou a chegar, escancarou a porta e marchou até a frente da sala de aula com seus sapatos fazendo um ruído desagradável contra o chão, virou-se encostando-se a sua mesa encarando todos os alunos presentes, começou um discurso que parei de ouvir depois de "Bom dia, queridos", minha mente vagou para algum lugar distante onde sua voz não existia até que um livro flutuante caiu em minha mesa, assustando-me com o ruído. Olhei com desprezo para meu exemplar, já havia lido e poderia dizer que era o livro mais inútil já escrito. Tirei meu livro favorito de minha bolsa e comecei uma leitura milhões de vezes mais agradável, não fazendo a mínima questão de esconder o exemplar fechado ao lado daquele que eu lia tão avidamente, levantando meu olhar ocasionalmente para o olhar feio que Umbridge me dirigia.

-Leu o que foi pedido, senhorita Karkaroff? – Perguntou-me Umbridge ao fim da aula.

-Na verdade, terminei o livro. – respondi brandamente.

-Então deveria lê-lo novamente ao invés de iniciar leituras... Alternativas em minha aula. – disse olhando com desgosto o livro aberto sobre minha mesa.

-E reler informações inúteis? – perguntei com uma risada desdenhosa – Esse livro já entrou na minha cabeça mais do que eu gostaria, então não, obrigada.

-Então, se você conhece o livro tão bem de fato, importaria-se de me dizer exatamente o que está escrito na primeira página do capítulo 12? – sua intenção de me humilhar diante da turma era gritante.

-Capítulo 12, - ecoei debochada. – Como esquecer o capítulo 12? "No caso de um encontro com um bicho papão, a melhor alternativa é deixar o local o mais rápido possível, evitando sempre o uso de magia desnecessária, o que seria um desperdício com tal criatura." O que, - acrescentei – todos aqui sabem que seria muito menos eficiente considerando que no terceiro ano...

-Está questionando os métodos do ministério? – cortou-me.

-Questionando? Não, questionando não, senhora. Discordando completamente.

-Então, sugiro que mude seu jeito de pensar, querida. E é professora.

-Como quiser, senhora.

O som da sineta ficou cada vez mais alto conforme o rosto de Umbridge ficava cada vez mais e mais vermelho.

Não tinha fome, então fui direto para a biblioteca, escolhi uma mesa qualquer onde deixei minhas coisas antes de vasculhar as prateleiras e procurar algo interessante para ler enquanto esperava por Louise que, deveria chegar a qualquer momento. Um livro cujo título estava apagado chamou minha atenção. O couro da capa era macio ao toque, tão macio que parecia nem mesmo estar lá. Sentei-me e abri o livro, sentindo-me aliviada por ser sobre meu assunto favorito: poções. O livro parecia tão antigo quanto o tempo, - Impressionou-me não estar escrito em runas -, mas as palavras nele pareciam ainda tão recentes como imaginei que pareceriam no momento em que foram escritas, os traços que definiam as gravuras eram elegantes, singulares e estranhamente familiares. Eu poderia passar a eternidade admirando as estruturas do livro se não tivesse começado a lê-lo e percebido que as coisas escritas ali eram tão malignas quanto suas gravuras eram belas. Surpreendi-me por aquele livro estar fora da seção reservada e folheei o livro freneticamente, na tentativa de encontrar algo que não fosse maléfico. Com títulos em latim, as poções daquele livro faziam coisas como: matar, trucidar, fazer adoecer das piores maneiras e fazer sofrer as piores dores. Quanto mais cruel a poção, mais complicado era seu preparo e mais raros seus ingredientes, se alguém quisesse preparar qualquer uma delas precisaria de um estudo extremamente avançado em poções.

Notei que a ultima página estava faltando e meus dedos passearam pelo local onde a página fora rasgada, perguntando-me onde poderia estar. Meus pais sempre me fizeram estudar poções, mesmo fora de Hogwarts, será que eu estava destinada a preparar uma daquelas misturas? Mesmo que não fosse minha intenção usá-las, parecia tentador prepará-las. Sentir a leve fumaça que saía do caldeirão no rosto, sentir todo o poder que...

Acordei na Ala Hospitalar, deitada em uma das camas sem fazer a mínima ideia de como havia ido parar ali, ouvi vozes do lado de fora de esforcei-me para identificá-las e tentar ouvir o que diziam.

-Tem certeza que era ele? – ouvi uma voz feminina dizer, pensei reconhecê-la, mas não...Não podia ser.

-Veja por si mesma, Diana. –respondeu a voz de Snape que me fez ter certeza. Sim, aquela era minha mãe.

-Um livro como esse, – ouvi meu pai perguntar – fora da seção reservada?

-Isso nunca aconteceria em Beauxbatons! – queixou-se minha mãe com uma sombra de seu sotaque francês que se esforçara por anos para fazer desaparecer – devíamos tê-la mandado para lá, como eu disse desde o começo.

-Diana, acalme-se. – meu pai pediu – a estadia de Ivy em Hogwarts é fundamental.

-Não vou me acalmar, Thor. – respondeu ela chorosa – Não enquanto Natalie tem chances de saber mais do que deveria, isso pode atrapalhar os planos.

-Os planos estão seguros – trovejou Snape – eu me assegurarei pessoalmente disso.

-ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – os gritos de Louise ecoaram pelo recinto – Quero ver Natalie!

-Você não vai ver minha filha, sua fedelha de sangue ruim! – minha mãe disse com seu tom frio costumeiro.

-Claro que não... –senti o sarcasmo em sua voz.

Louise escancarou as portas, correndo diretamente para onde eu estava.

* * *

_ A música cantada por Natalie é Soldier of Fortune - Deep Purple (: _


End file.
